


Cold Enough to See Your Breath

by tsu_kei_shima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsu_kei_shima/pseuds/tsu_kei_shima
Summary: Tsukishima hated the cold. He'd always been more susceptible to the dropping temperatures but it never ceased to annoy him each time the winter months rolled around. The frigid air gripped his hands until they were numb, pinched his nose until it ached, and blew through him like he was nothing more than a chain-link fence. He would much rather be a sturdy oak fence, painted whiter than the snow. Or better yet, a brick wall. Maybe even the bricks of a fireplace, warmest when the air around was freezing. Anything was more favorable than cold metal.Tsukishima must endure another winter. Yamaguchi makes it more bearable.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Cold Enough to See Your Breath

Tsukishima hated the cold. He'd always been more susceptible to the dropping temperatures, but it never ceased to annoy him each time the winter months rolled around. The frigid air gripped his hands until they were numb, pinched his nose until it ached, and blew through him like he was nothing more than a chain-link fence. He would much rather be a sturdy oak fence, painted whiter than the snow. Or better yet, a brick wall. Maybe even the bricks of a fireplace, warmest when the air around was freezing. Anything was more favorable than cold metal.

His heavy winter jacket was never thick enough. The gloves he wore were never warm enough. Neither were the hand warmers he shoved into his pockets. His scarf, pulled tight to his skin, did little to stop the reddening of his nose and cheeks.

Yamaguchi puffed his breath into the air like a kid. "Like a dragon!" he corrected, beaming widely. Tsukishima didn't remember saying the words aloud. Winter had a way of loosening his tongue, of making his brain stutter and halt so that his inhibitions lowered slightly. It was also Yamaguchi, who had a way of pulling truths from him like sap from a tree. Slowly, oh so slowly, but patiently. He refined them in his mind until they were sweet like syrup. 'Childish' became 'cute', just like that.

Yamaguchi, who was lively in all seasons, warm and full despite the chill, was Tsukishima's only solace. He took Tsukishima's numb hands and held them carefully because he knew the cold made his skin sensitive. In idle moments, he stood in front of Tsukishima, back to his chest, and looped his arms in front to the pocket of his hoodie. He kept hand warmers now, too because Tsukishima liked them and he liked doing things for him. Yamaguchi's pockets weren't warmer than his; Tsukishima knew this, but he forgot about the cold when he tangled their fingers together anyway.

He pressed their noses together even though Tsukishima's was so cold it felt like it might shatter. He blinked slowly, waited until Tsukishima made eye contact before shaking his head slightly, their noses bumping softly. It was not a kiss, but it felt like one, with the way Tsukishima could never seem to catch his breath before, during, or after. Yamaguchi called them bunny nuzzles, and Tsukishima didn't call them anything because it was embarrassing. There was always a part of him that wanted to ask for one, to feel the term on his tongue and see how unbalanced it made his boyfriend to hear him say something so ridiculous.

Yamaguchi made them hot tea when they got inside after practice. It didn't matter if it was Tsukishima's house or his own, he insisted upon it. He hummed as he prepared the water, danced to the stove, and tapped his fingers on the cupboards as he pulled out the mugs. He poured Tsukishima's first so the glass was warm by the time Tsukishima had it in his hands. As he sipped, Yamaguchi dropped bread into the toaster, still sauntering about the kitchen as he grabbed the jelly and butter. The song was lost on Tsukishima, much too concerned with the soft smile on his face and the shuffling of socked feet to pick out and decipher the melody.

A warmth settled in the space between his ribs, where the cold always seemed to whisper through him, bigger than any seasonal changes. He felt like he was home, and it was not the four walls and the roof over his head but how beautiful Yamaguchi looked, carefree and softer than Tsukishima could put in words. He lifted his cup to his face, let the steam fog his glasses just to give himself a fighting chance this afternoon. He was behind on his homework and Yamaguchi had a way of making him forget his studies the longer he stared at him.

When they were done with their school work, and the last whispers of sunlight had long since drifted behind the mountaintops, they both settled down for sleep. Tsukishima waited until Yamaguchi was comfortable in bed before joining him, the other opening his arms to draw him closer. Tsukishima sighed softly, resting his head on Yamaguchi's chest. Their legs tangled together underneath the blankets, Yamaguchi squeaking when Tsukishima tucked his frozen toes against his calves.

"I love you," Tsukishima whispered, soft and low, barely a breath in the still night air. Yamaguchi's hand found his, fingers tangling together tightly. He whispered back, just as soft, "I love you, too," and Tsukishima drifted off the sleep not too long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for the winter season. Thank you for reading <3
> 
> [My tsukkiyama playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mC3LZnq5oNiwlrkcXfx7J?si=iPY7tR4_TjKbUZ6NQogOmw)


End file.
